Sleep Well
by the corrupted quiet one
Summary: It's always better to fall asleep with someone in your arms. Domestic Destiel cuddles. R&R


It's late.

Dean knows it's very, very late.

One twenty-eight in the morning to be exact.

Out the window he sees the blanket of night thrown over the earth, stars acting as night lights for the souls still awake at such an ungodly hour. Over him are thin sheets, ones that screen the air and make cold air cool. He doesn't need heavy covers, not when next to him lays Castiel.

Castiel fell asleep some time ago, and remains deep in his own dreamland now. His blue eyes are gently shut, warm body curled into a little ball next to Dean. He sleeps peacefully, light breaths leaving his parted lips, chest rising and falling. It's nice, nice to see him like that. Nice to see him at ease.

Dean smiles as he looks at him, admiring Castiel's angelic face. Warmth radiates off him, body heat keeping the fire inside Dean alive and burning. Because Castiel always invaded Dean's personal space—even in his sleep—he snuggles against him, using Dean as a teddy bear. It's a mutual thing, the two often clinging to one another throughout the night, always desiring to remain close.

They are close, legs tangled, skin to skin, sharing a deflated pillow. Castiel's bony fingers grasp Dean's tank top, tugging at the cotton fabric, occasionally giving it a squeeze. Whenever he squeezes, he smiles, aware that, though he is still unconscious, Dean still lays at his side. It's not a huge smile, just a slight curve of the lips. And that's enough to make Dean smile too.

He carefully reaches out, fingers lightly running through Castiel's dark hair. It's soft, tingly to the touch. And soon his fingers leave the forest of hair and enter the domain of skin, caressing Castiel's cheek. The whole time Dean marvels over how Castiel can sleep so serenely, wonders what he's dreaming of, and thanks god he's not a light sleeper.

Perhaps Castiel did this too, Dean thought, maybe he touched Dean while he slept and Castiel lied awake. He likely did. He undoubtedly did.

"Hmmmm..." Castiel hums, shifting in his slumber. He moves closer to Dean, yanking the shirt closer and tilting his head. He buries his face in Dean's chest, soft, warm breath tickling him through the cotton. Castiel mutters something tiredly, but Dean can't make sense of it.

That's okay.

Dean wraps his arm around him, then hugs him tightly. He lets out a quiet chuckle watching Castiel fuss in his hold to adjust, and kisses him tenderly on the crown of his head.

"Dean..." Castiel sleepily says. It's too distant to be conscious Castiel, and every now and then he would talk in his sleep. Dean likes when he does; he likes to listen.

Again, Dean chuckles, resting a cheek to the soft hair. He sniffs the locks, nostrils delighted by the scent of lavender and mint. It isn't too girly or overpowering; and he detects hints of what could only be Castiel's skin in the mix. Castiel always smells nice.

Dean feels his eyelids weighing down, brain whispering to him that he needs his sleep and Castiel would still be there when the sun rose. But he protests, thinking just a little longer, like a kid who didn't want to put down his favourite book until he reached the next chapter (or the one after that, or the one after that, or...).

A frosty breeze blows through the window like a wintry kiss, prompting a shudder and muted whimper from Castiel.

"Shhhhh..." Dean feels Castiel's warm skin under his clothes. He's a little heater, and now he's cranking up to perfect snuggling temperature, the perfect one to fall asleep to.

Dean plants another kiss on him, this time feeling him smile against his chest. There's another little pull at his shirt, one that says an unspoken 'I love you' and washes Dean with pure tranquillity.

He lets out another hushed laugh, letting his eyes shut as he used the other's head as a cushion. All he hears are Castiel's sweet, soft breaths as he fades into his own dreamworld. All he can feel is Castiel against him, his warmth, his body, his breathing. And all he thinks of is how nice it is to be able to fall asleep with Castiel at his side.

The pillows and the mattress all turn into clouds, the two floating away as both their minds drift and wander. And just like that, ever so simply and ever so easily, they're in heaven.

Their own private and perfect heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cuddles are awesome thanks for reading leave a review!**


End file.
